bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Excálibur Silvano Quaid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30566 |no = 891 |element = Tierra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Uno de los sagrados Guardianes de Meirith. El motivo por el que Quaid decidió quedarse en Ishgria fue porque todavía quedaban demonios que querían invadir Gran Gaia y porque creía que sus amigos protegerían a Karna Masta. Justo antes de la batalla decisiva contra los demonios, les pidió a sus amigos que volvieran a casa, lo que les puso furiosos. Conmovido por la preocupación que demostraban hacia él, Quaid entró sonriendo en el campo de batalla, aunque se desconoce el resultado de la lucha. No existen registros sobre el regreso de su grupo a Gran Gaia ni tampoco de una invasión demoníaca. |summon = I can't let down the friends who helped me get this far. I want to protect everyone! |fusion = I couldn't do anything back then, but I won't chase my past anymore. I'm grateful for your help! |evolution = Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be by your side. It's what I want, after all. |hp_base = 5158 |atk_base = 1883 |def_base = 1883 |rec_base = 1487 |hp_lord = 6541 |atk_lord = 2410 |def_lord = 2410 |rec_lord = 2035 |hp_anima = 7433 |rec_anima = 1797 |atk_breaker = 2648 |def_breaker = 2172 |atk_guardian = 2172 |def_guardian = 2648 |rec_guardian = 1916 |def_oracle = 2291 |hp_oracle = 6184 |rec_oracle = 2392 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Esencia de las cinco luces bravas |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ de todas las unidades un 100% cuando hay 5 o más elementos presentes. Reduce la barra de BB requerida para el BB. Aumenta la barra de BB. |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Val Nils la Espada |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques fuertes de fuego, agua, tierra y trueno a todos los enemigos. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Horizonte delta |sbbdescription = Combo de 17 ataques de tierra, luz y oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Añade elemento fuego, agua, tierra y trueno a los ataques durante 2 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = El fin de Nandikeshvara |ubbdescription = Combo de 20 ataques brutales de tierra a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el número de impactos normales de todos los aliados durante 2 turnos. Añade todos los elementos a los ataques. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 24 |cbmbb = 15 |cbmsbb = 17 |cbmubb = 20 |es = Valentía |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta su ATQ, DEF y REC dependiendo de los PS que le queden (aumenta más conforme tenga menos PS) |evofrom = 30565 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |honor = |rare = |notes = |addcat = Guardianes de Meirith |addcatname = Quaid 3 }}